Nee Kanon ¿qué es el incesto?
by Kimi no Sakura
Summary: Nunca hubiera esperado que se formara una situación así por una simple pregunta inadecuada de parte de mi hermana gemela Anon. (Dedicado a Little Kagamine Love)


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid, sus personajes y la imagen no me pertenecen, crédito a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Esto se lo dedico a una de mis inspiraciones para escribir, Little Kagamine Love. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes Little-sama!**

* * *

><p>Era una tarde fría y lluviosa en nuestro hogar, las gotas caían en sitios al azar, provocando que un sonido relajante se produjera cuando chocaban con algo. Suspiré, sin duda iba a ser un tiempo relajante. Devolví mi vista a mi novela y con mi mano izquierda tomé la pequeña taza de café que se encontraba en la mesita junto al sillón donde estaba sentada. Di un pequeño sorbo y la mantuve en mi mano a la vez que seguía leyendo.<p>

Minutos después, oigo un pequeño sonido de apertura que me hace dejar mi lectura nuevamente, no tardé mucho en descifrar que la causante de aquel ruido fue Anon.

—¿Qué quieres, Anon? —inquirí, esperando pacientemente a su contestación. Llevé la taza a mis labios y bebí más de su contenido.

—Esto... Kanon, ¿qué es el incesto? —al momento de oír tal barbaridad escupí el café en el suelo, sorprendiendo y preocupando a mi pelirroja gemela—. ¿¡Estás bien!? —preguntó, acercándose con rapidez hacia mí y dándome leves empujones en la espalda para que tosa, algo que no tardé mucho en hacer.

—Quién... ¿Quién te dijo esa palabra? —le interrogué entrecortada, recuperando la compostura y el aire.

—Bueno... Miku-nee me enseñó uno de sus mangas y en uno de ellos aparecía la palabra incesto y dos chicas besándose —respondió inocentemente, cuando la vea le voy a quemar todos sus mangas, sobre todo los de yaoi (1) que son sus favoritos—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? —respondí extrañada.

—¿Que qué significa incesto? —casi lo olvidaba, estaba tan concentrada pensando en las distintas formas de vengarme de Miku que olvidé completamente la cuestión.

Los nervios fueron aumentando cada vez más dentro de mi ser, y la intensa mirada de Anon no es que me ayudara mucho a tranquilizarme, en realidad me ponía más tensa todavía. Me eché hacia atrás, sabiendo que no iría a ninguna parte por el hecho de estar sentada. Mi gemela se fue acercando poco a poco a mí hasta que nuestras caras casi chocaban. Nuestras respiraciones se entrelazaban, ocasionando que una sensación electrizante recorriera cada parte de mi cuerpo. Un calor me inundó casi de inmediato, sobre todo en mi cara y en mi zona íntima. Cerré mis ojos ante esto, declaro oficialmente que este momento es el más vergonzoso de mi corta existencia.

—Kanon... —susurró en mi oreja, con una voz extremadamente provocativa. Dicho esto, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido que la hizo reír. Noté como volvió a estar delante de mi rostro, lo sabía porque volví a sentir su respiración delante de mí. Su mano cogió mi mentón y lo elevó, parando cuando nuestros labios casi se rozaban.

—Anon... —suspiré, por alguna razón quería ese beso.

Aunque seamos hermanas, ahora estamos solas, nadie se enteraría si cometiéramos este impuro acto ¿no? Finalmente, el ansiado beso se inició, un beso que no era para nada tierno, sino que transmitía deseo y desesperación. Su lengua entró sin cuidado alguno a mi boca, explorando cada rincón mientras yo soltaba gemidos de placer. Introducí con timidez mi lengua en su cavidad bucal, imitando lo que ella hacía con la mía. Pronto el ambiente se llenó de excitantes quejidos y la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos estaba por los cielos de lo alta que estaba. El aire se nos estaba acabando, teniendo que separarnos para nuestra desgracia. Un hilo de saliva salió de ambas bocas, uniéndolas e indicando que no hace mucho que se separaron. Una de tus manos tocó la parte inferior de mi labio, llevándose consigo el hilo de saliva y siendo inmediatamente tragado por ti. Pequeñas lágrimas debido a la excitación salían de mis verdosos ojos, no tenía palabras para lo que acababa de experimentar. Bajé mi mirada, evitando tener contacto visual con Anon, algo que no me permitió pues recogió nuevamente mi cara por el mentón y me obligó a mirarla.

—Te amo, Kanon —mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¿qué se supone que debía contestar ante esa confesión? La mano de mi gemela abandonó el lugar en donde estaba, alejando todo su ser de mi persona y dando media vuelta mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Al momento de llegar, la abrió y la cerró al momento de pasar ella antes, dejándome sola en aquel lugar.

* * *

><p><span><strong>(1) Yaoi: Género animemanga que contiene relaciones amorosas entre dos hombres.**

**Wiii~ un nuevo fic yuri e incestuoso :D no sé si quieran continuación, y si la quieren con lemmon o no. Así que vosotros diréis :3**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este drabble nwn (ahora me tengo que poner a estudiar ;-; fruta vida Dx)**


End file.
